


Note Daemoni

by wacomintuos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, billdip hate, enjoy, they hate each other, written by a shipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes can follow you for the rest of your life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note Daemoni

**Author's Note:**

> Written after listening to Mercenary by Panic! at the Disco but I won't bore you with the details.  
> Highlighting forced marriages and abusive relationships.  
> Have fun, Billdip haters. Have fun.  
> I might keep going, who knows!

Dipper looked at the letters on the table. “Bill, you’ve got mail,” he said, reaching for it, and was only half surprised when the knife came close to slicing through his hand. He pulled back and sighed, looking away from his husband bitterly.

“Leave it, Pinetree,” the demon snarled, his honey gold eyes flashing a deep blue. Once upon a time, Dipper had been enchanted by this monster, but now his flashy eyes were no more than a lame, juvenile scare tactic. He wasn’t sure how their relationship had turned out like this- or why they even had a relationship in the first place- but it had, and they were trapped in this marriage made in hell. Dipper had been forced to watch his loved ones grow old and die whilst he as an immortal grew detached from the world. He wasn’t even human anymore, just the host body keeping the parasitic vessel of Bill Cipher alive.

Bill sickened him. Once he had gotten him to agree to his terms, so many years ago, he’d shown his true, venomous colours, sick and abusive as he’d suspected when he was twelve, and he didn’t understand why he hadn’t seen this coming. Dipper had no idea how old he was now, just that everyone had left him behind and if he died, so would Bill. But Bill wouldn’t ever let him die. 

“I’m going out,” said Dipper.

“Where?”

“OUT.” he snapped, going for the door handle. Bill wrenched his hand free from the metal and twisted it, kissing him hard on the mouth, his lips cold and unfeeling. “Let me go!” Dipper yelped, pushing him away and slamming the door behind him. He didn’t even hear Bill’s mocking farewell of “Take care on your way.”

He didn’t know where he was going- he hadn’t left the house in years, and the world had changed so much in that time. Carnage and hellfire burned on the streets, but there had to be a bridge somewhere. Dipper took the knife from his pocket, aware that Bill was most definitely watching him, perhaps in rage, or maybe curiosity. He hadn’t been dragged back yet, so it was probably the latter. 

There it was. The only bridge in what was now Gravity Falls, Oregon. His breath was heavy in his throat as he stood there looking over the edge. This was it, he thought, a rare glint of excitement sparking in his heart. This was it!!! He held the knife above his heart, took a deep breath and plunged, marvelling at how his body fell simply over the edge of the bridge, falling into the abyss.

A cold hand grasped his, and he held it tight, the pain dimming his senses so he didn’t see the flame burn blue, a deal being stuck. 

“I’m real sorry, Pinetree, it just ain’t that simple.”


End file.
